


We burn everything down with our love

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break-up sex, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Pemandangan yang familiar.Yang berbeda hanyalah kata terakhir yang meluncur di antara kedua orang tersebut.Ultimatum bahwa enough is enough. Sudah saatnya mereka mengakhiri semua ini.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 7





	We burn everything down with our love

Kamar tidur Seungwoo senyap selain suara napas memburu yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut kedua orang yang saat ini ada di sana.

Sebenarnya, pemandangan ini tidak asing. Penampakan dua manusia yang saling memunggungi, napas berat namun cepat, mata menatap tajam namun tidak terfokus pada suatu benda apapun.

Pemandangan yang familiar.

Yang berbeda hanyalah kata terakhir yang meluncur di antara kedua orang tersebut.

Ultimatum bahwa _enough is enough_. Sudah saatnya mereka mengakhiri semua ini.

Wooseok, pria satunya yang ada di ruangan tersebut, memejamkan mata. Ia berusaha mengatur napas dan benaknya berusaha memunguti pecahan yang baru saja hancur dari hatinya. Gambar-gambar _vivid_ berkelebat cepat dalam pikirannya.

Katanya memang begitu bukan? Di akhir lah segalanya akan mendatangimu dengan tergesa. Seperti sekarang ini, bayangan enam bulan terakhir hubungan yang dijalinnya bersama Seungwoo, dengan lancang menjangkau sudut-sudut pikirannya, memaksanya untuk mengulang kembali setiap pedih yang dirasa.

* * *

Di mata orang lain mereka adalah pasangan sempurna, sama-sama rupawan, sama-sama pintar, sama-sama disegani, sama-sama cinta. Hubungan mereka berkembang dengan begitu cepat, hanya dalam waktu satu minggu setelah kenal mereka lanjut menyematkan status sebagai ‘pacar’ dan istilah ‘Seungwoo punya Wooseok’ serta ‘Wooseok punya Seungwoo’ dengan cepat menjadi istilah yang begitu familiar di telinga setiap orang yang mengenal mereka berdua.

Jadi, apa yang kurang?

Tidak ada. Sebaliknya, justru bukan kekurangan yang membuat mereka begini. Tapi sebaliknya.

Berlebihan, semuanya berlebihan. Kebersamaan mereka yang terlalu dielu-elukan orang, seolah mereka pacaran adalah suatu okasi yang sangat penting untuk dilakukan selebrasi. Terlalu cepat semuanya terjadi, membumbung ke angkasa, dan dengan cepat pula segalanya jatuh, hancur berkeping-keping membentur realita.

Tapi, ada satu hal penting yang membuat semua kelebihan ini semakin menyakitkan. _They feel too fiercely. Their love is too fiery they burn each other and everything else around them._

Mereka mencinta, bercinta, dan bertikai seolah tidak ada hari esok. Satu menit mereka mempertengkarkan entah apa, setiap harinya seolah pertandingan untuk melihat siapa yang menang dalam adu tingginya nada suara. Satu menit kemudian mereka bergumul tanpa busana, berbalut keringat, bercinta sambil saling melemparkan umpatan yang tiada habisnya. Begitu seterusnya. Hubungan mereka berputar di lingkaran setan yang tak kunjung habis.

Sampai hari ini.

* * *

Lelah. Kali ini pertengkaran mereka diselimuti kelelahan. Entah karena apa lagi yang mereka ributkan hari ini. Seperti biasa, _they fight over everything and nothing_. Lelah ketika umpatan dan makian yang dilemparkan ke satu sama lain akhirnya berujung ultimatum. Putus. Sudah selesai. Tidak ada gunanya semua ini dilanjutkan.

Bahu Seungwoo bergetar. Bagaimanapun, ia cinta Wooseok. Ia juga yakin pria yang lebih muda, juga mencintainya. Hanya saja memang ternyata cinta saja tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka cukup dewasa dalam mencinta.

Sedetik kemudian, entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya telah kembali berhadapan. Bibir saling mencari dalam desperasi. Basah. Basah dalam artian ciuman mereka kali ini dihiasi air mata yang mengalir deras dari keduanya. Desperasi itu juga yang kemudian mengarahkan tangan mereka untuk saling menggerayang, menanggalkan artikel demi artikel yang mereka kenakan. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada yang tersisa. Tautan bibir pun mereka lepaskan untuk saling menatap, seolah menyimpan keindahan tubuh masing-masing untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Meskipun, mereka sama-sama menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat satu sama lain dengan kepala tidak berkabut tertutup emosi.

Gerak mereka selanjutnya hati-hati. Kecupan dan gigitan yang dijatuhkan dilakukan perlahan, seolah ada keinginan untuk menyimpan semuanya, perlahan, dalam memori. Biarlah enam bulan ini hubungan mereka seperti neraka, tapi paling tidak, akan ada nirwana di penghujungnya sebagai pengingat bahwa hari ini pernah ada.

Wooseok terisak. Wooseok terisak ketika Sengwoo menuruni tubuhnya. Terisak ketika jari-jari panjang Seungwoo memasuki dirinya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Seungwoo sama sekali tidak lebih baik. Air matanya terus mengalir bercampur dengan keringat yang tipis melapisi tubuh indah Wooseok. Ditangkupnya pipi yang lebih kecil, diusapnya air mata yang menghiasi pipi merahnya ketika akhirnya—akhirnya, ia memasuki tubuh Wooseok.

Desahan mereka malam ini diiringi isak. Gerakan mereka malam ini diiringi perasaan yang entah apa, susah dideskripsikan. Sesak, sedih, sesal, sedikit amarah, pasrah bahwa memang semuanya harus diakhiri sampai di sini meskipun cinta masih sama-sama mereka rasakan.

Wooseok memang kadang menangis ketika pelepasan. Kali ini, ia tidak menangis sendirian. Biasanya tangisnya berhenti sesaat setelah sesi bercinta mereka berakhir. Kali ini, ada tangan yang merengkuh dan menariknya dalam pelukan, menangis bersamanya dalam diam hingga keduanya terlelap.

Malam itu, tidur keduanya gelisah. Tapi tidak ada yang berinisiasi untuk membuka mata, _acknowledging that they are restless in their sleep_.

Kemudian di pagi hari saat Seungwoo membuka mata, Wooseok telah pergi.

* * *


End file.
